The present invention relates to a locknut of the type which is used to secure an automotive wheel rim to an associated stud.
By way of background, there are prior types of locknuts in existence having a rotatable washer-like member thereon which bears against an automotive wheel rim when the nut is threaded onto an associated stud. One of these prior locknuts includes a nut member which has an elongated threaded blind bore therein which receives a stud and the nut member rotatably mounts a shroud which is separate from the washer-like member and which encircles the blind end of the nut member. In this prior locknut the outer surface of the blind end of the nut receives a key. In another prior locknut, the washer-like member is mounted only on the inner or front end of the nut, and the rear end is of a configuration to receive a key. However, in both of the foregoing prior locknuts a portion of the nut member extends beyond the threads. The deficiency of the foregoing structures is that since the threaded bore has to be sufficiently long to provide proper threaded engagement with its associated stud, the additional length required for receiving a key causes the locknut to have an undesirably long axial dimension and also possibly have excess weight in the sense that the additional length causes it to be heavier than the conventional nuts which are also mounted on the rim, to thereby create an unbalance. Furthermore, in the prior structures there were external openings between various of the mating parts which could accumulate road debris.